wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Overcoming
Prologue This story is about a dragon who was different from the rest. She was bullied because of this. This tells her tale of how she is overcoming overcame it. You want to know why she's different? Shes an albino. Chapter 1 I just woke up- I was so tired. I stayed up all night playing video games. Well, thats where people like me. THE ONLY place except home that people like me. "Nightslayer, darling! Time to eat!" Divinestar said with a happy voice "Coming Mom!" I called down the stairs. I flew to the kitchen, and landed peacefully. "Your father went hunting last night and caught us some caribou! How delightful!" Divinestar exclaimed while cleaning the dishes "Where's the old man now?" I asked "Darkassassin, come for breakfast!" My mom declared in her 'all cheerful' voice. I tore a leg off a caribou and started to eat it. After breakfast I looked for my sisters. They had already left. I grabbed my bag and left for prison.(AKA school) Chapter 2 I walked through the front gates. As usual, I was earlier than almost everyone. I flew around, looking for Comitstrike. I found her where she usually is, her snout in a mirror. She was doing her eye liner and mascara. To be expected. She was sitting in her throne, that the students here at Galaxy middle school made her. I had a small pile of garbage like a kilometer away. She requested a smaller throne for me. And a garbage pile is what i got. I flew over to her. "So what-" "Royal blue to contrast my light cinnamon eyes" She responded quickly and elegantly. Chapter 3 I grabbed a scroll and started to to read. "Why don't you go clean up, dork!" A bully yelled at her. "YEAH! YA DORK!" The other students cried out. "Why don't you leave her alone! She's my property, paws off!" Comitstrike responded "Fine, just because you asked, our queen" The students responded in unison "Alright, shoo." Comit said "Thx, sis." I said, sad. "I'm going to go..." I said "Where?!" Comitstrike asked. "To class, early.... As always." Chapter 4 I was walking home, late. I was stopped by a...a male Deathwing. "Are you ok?" He asked "Why! Everyone hates me! Go harass someone else!" I yelled, tears running down my face. "I...... I care, I really do." He exclaimed, sounding truthful "Prove it!" I said **The unnamed male Deathwing kissed Nightslayer on the cheek** Instead of my pearl white, my face was now pink like a pomegranate. "I get it.... you care." I declared. The tears were now tears of joy, racing down my face. I squeezed him, hard. "I'm Shadowskull, so you know." He mentioned, peacefully. "That's a nice name!" I declared, happily. "Will... will you stay with me for a while?" I asked him. "Of course." I smiled, he smiled. I had just made a friend. Chapter 5 I kept walking, happily! Shadowskull was my first ever friend! Well, except for my sisters. I tripped and Shadowskull caught me, how nice! "Thank You!" I exclaimed, filled with joy. "No problem, he responded. I couldn't believe it he caught me on purpose! I thought it was an accident, how dumb of me. Well I guess thats what friends do! I've never had a friend. I like having a friend, thats fun! Even though I have only had a friend for like 5 minutes..... 0.0 Chapter 6 Shadowskull seen me open my wings. "Your wings shine like diamonds, you know. Its better than them shining like the night." Shadowskull told me happily "Really? I've always thought of my wings like sugar wings. I always think if there were Candywings, I would fit in!" I told Shadowskull while he was admiring my wings. "That's another way to think of it, I guess. But, I think diamonds are prettier." He told me. "Well,-" I had just bonked into my father, while I was walking up to my house. "Sorry, dad..." I said while I started to sit down. "WAIT! YOUR DAD IS DARKASSASSIN?!! SOOOO COOL!" Shadowskull exclaimed while jumping in circles. "Dad, what have you been up too?" I asked my dad. "I only judge in the coolest show, Nightwings got talent." He responded "WAIT!? SO YOU JUDGE IN THE SHOW MOM DOESN'T LET ME WATCH?!" I screamed. "Yeah.. I guess" Darkassassin replied. "I'm going to talk to mom! Shadowskull, lets go." I said. We walked into the house. "WHATTTT?! YOU HAVE THE COOLEST PARENTS! YOUR MOM IS DIVINESTAR?!! THE SUPER PRETTY MODEL?!" Shadowskull exclaimed. "WAIT? WHAT! YOU'RE A MODEL MOM?" I asked my mom "Yep! You didn't know that?" "WHATTTTTTTTTT??? I GUESS I DO HAVE THE COOLEST PARENTS!!" I yelled. Chapter 7 It was night already, time had passed fast playing board games, talking, playing video games, and flying with Shadowskull. So, it was time for Shadowskull to leave. I watched him fly away. He looked like a black serpent slithering through the sky. Apparently, I have good vision, because no one else could see him. It was the next day, I slithered down the stairs. "Hey mom....." I yawned. "Hello sweetie! what an early bird you are today!!" She exclaimed. "I take it you wanna go to school with me??" Cometstrike asked "OF COURSE!" I yelled. I grabbed a turkey, and ran out the door, chasing after my sister. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (BurgundyTheSkywing)